


Fire Emblem Kiss Prompt Drabbles

by ancestrallizard



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom and Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancestrallizard/pseuds/ancestrallizard
Summary: Collection of drabbles from a tumblr prompt list.





	1. 50. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I gave myself a few prompts from this list https://ancestrallizard.tumblr.com/post/183951010062/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts. These are the consequences.
> 
> CH1. Feat Chrom & Robin

Robin comes home piecemeal.

He is entirely, physically whole when Chrom and Lissa find him in a field again. He only lacks the evidence of his birthright that once stained his right hand, the same hand Chrom grips constantly, almost painfully, as soon as he wakes. It’s a sensation Robin needs like an unsteady ship needs an anchor.

It takes his mind longer to arrive. Riding to Ylisse alongside his family with the summer sun warming his skin and the wind curling his hair is too good to be real. He feels like he’s in a fever dream borne of desperation, and that the next time he blinked he would wake to the void again.

Belief cautiously begins to sprout once they enter the city and return to the Shepherd’s barracks. Each reunion with his friends and comrades-in-arms puts his heart more at ease, their faces, voices, and actions so completely and complexly them that they can’t be illusions.

The reunions stretch on until he slumps against Chrom’s shoulder with exhaustion and evening paints the sky red. They promise to stretch into the next days, as every Shepherd outside the city is sent a message of his return.

Lucina and Morgan arrive when the first stars appear in the sky, having left together just a day prior to search the other side of the kingdom. The four of them don’t embrace so much as collide. He clutches them in a death grip as his tears soak their sleeves through.

Robin’s final pieces fall into place when he retires with Chrom to their room that night, their first time truly alone since he woke in the field. All of his things are exactly where he left them.

In the near dark, lit by a weakly flickering candle (because he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to rest in total blackness ever again), he reaches for his husband, methodically breathing his scent, feeling his warmth, and absorbing every scrap of sensory input he can.

He kisses him. Chrom responds in kind, kissing along Robin’s jaw and down his neck as calloused hands slip under his clothes and trace his scars like he was convincing himself the other was really there too.

Dawn breaks early. Robin listens to Chrom breathe softly next to him and the castle slowly waking. He knows his people, his family, will be here when he rises in a few hours. His heart is whole, and Robin is home.


	2. 25. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Cordelia and Ava, my female MU

Cordelia was apologizing even before Aurora’s hooves hit the muddy ground.

She had watched the skies for signs of oncoming storms for nearly a week with every trick in a Pegasus rider’s arsenal, and had finally decided that this day was the perfect day to take Ava flying with her for the first time. The sky was a deep, endless blue, with no clouds in sight. Even when clouds began to roll in, she was positive it wouldn’t rain, not until the first droplets began to hit them both.

Cordelia guided her mount into one of the Pegasus Knight’s stables. Water drummed hard on the roof like war drums. She dismounted and helped the Shepherd’s tactician dismount as well. She barely flinched at the feel of her sleeve. A pegasus rider’s clothes were made to cope with water and precipitation - Ava’s coat, apparently, was not.

She made a face as she shrugged off the waterlogged fabric. “And I just got it clean again, too…”

Cordelia’s gut twisted with anxiety. “Ava, I am so sorry. I really didn’t think it would rain. You shouldn’t have to spend what time off you have soaked to the skin.”

Ava’s mouth twisted into a lopsided smile. “It’s fine, really,” she said. “I’ve been through a hell of a lot worse. A little water isn’t going to hurt me. And besides…”

She leaned in and kissed Cordelia gently. She tasted droplets of summer rain on Ava’s lips, warm and clear.

“I got to be with you,” Ava finished, “And that already makes it a perfect day.”


	3. 39. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Celica and Mae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the start I was trying to keep these short but this one went off the rails

Preparing for battle is nothing compared to preparing for a coronation. 

Mae isn’t even the one being crowned and she’s tired just watching the mass of attendants and tailors that swarm around Celica like a beehive.

Without anything to materially offer, Mae nobly carries the self-appointed task (and, in her opinion, the most important task) of ensuring that their future queen stays sane between her room and taking the crown in a few hours.

She chatters with her friend near non-stop while ducking around the castle staff work, about what the rest of their friends are doing, about how Alm is doing (as he is being prepared separately), what she and Boey are planning to do when they returned to Novis, and about anything she could think of that Celica might be interested in. It almost feels like old times - she always talked the most between them, though Celica can’t respond much at present without disturbing her make up. But she still listens, always carefully watching her. Occasionally the corner of her mouth twitches as if she was fighting a smile, and Mae counted these instances as points in whatever odd game she was playing with herself. If she can get Celica to laugh, at least once, Mae will consider her best-friend duties fulfilled.

She thinks victory is a sure thing, but as the sun rises higher in the sky any hope of making her friend laugh stretches further out of reach. With every layer of cloth, gems, or makeup, Celica is buried deeper and the Queen of Valentia rises in her place, someone stately and severe who would never even look at someone like Mae, nevermind speak to her. Mae finds herself with less and less to say.

She supposes this was inevitable. She’d been great at fooling herself for the longest time, hoping against hope that at the end of everything Celica could come home with her and Boey and things could go back to how they were. But the reckoning is finally, undeniably here, and she’s almost physically sick with the feeling that she is loosing her best friend.

Loosing someone who might have been more than her best friend, maybe, if she’s ever gotten over herself long enough to say something.

But maybe she’s been fooling herself about that, too.

The tower bells chime the hour. The coronation is soon, very soon. The last two attendants fiddling with Celica’s hair rush out of the room to fetch more pins and gel. Celica and Mae are alone for the first time in what feels like ages.

Celica takes the chance to leave the chair she’d been practically confined to all morning to stands by the window. Head held high, with the light illuminating her cloak like winter sun shining on a fresh snowbank and jewels scattering vibrant patches of color across her skin, the Queen of Valentia watches her kingdom from on high. For the first time in a long time Mae can’t find anything to say at all.

The silence is broken by a loud sniff. Mae moves closer as Celica’s shoulders start to tremble. “Um, Celica? You alright?”

“I’m sorry,” She responds, meticulously wiping the corners of her eyes without smudging her make up. “”I’m just – nervous I suppose, I’ll be fine in a moment…”

But the tears only flow harder after that.

It’s partially conscious decision and partially long-honed habit that makes Mae reach out to Celica and pull her into a hug, like she’d done so many times before.

It’s an awkward one, to be sure – Celica is already taller than her and the fancy shoes exaggerate the difference. The gemstones around her neck dig into Mae’s exposed skin, and make-up smears against her cheek. The weight and heat of Celica’s body is almost uncomfortably warm in the pool of sunlight. The smell of her perfume is almost dizzying.

But she holds on tight, as tightly as Celica grips back with battle-honed muscle that has yet to fade. Damn looking presentable, damn her own feelings, and damn everything else – she won’t let Celica go into the ceremony feeling like this if she can help it.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Celica mutters into the side of her neck.

The doubt and fear that shook her voice tears at Mae’s heart so much worse than the impending separation ever did.

She kisses Celica’s cheek. The mixture of tears and foundation leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’ll be amazing, Celica. You’re the best potential queen I’ve ever met in my life. You’re so super patient, and kind, and selfless. Maybe too selfless, honestly. Plus, you’ve got Alm and Sir Mycen and so many other people to help you – you don’t have to do it alone.”

She doesn’t respond, only clinging more tightly. Mae rubs her back. “Plus, if you don’t want to stay, you can ditch the castle and come back to Novis, literally anytime. You always have a place with us.”

They stand, holding each other, until Celica’s grip loosens. She wasn’t crying anymore, though her eyes still water. Mae reaches over and brushes away a falling tear from the corner of her eye with a thumb. This might have been second nature once, too, but the emotions locked in her heart make her second-guess herself. Is this really what best friends would do? Did her hand linger too long on her cheek?

Celica eyes shine, and Mae’s doubts are forgotten for a moment. “I’ll miss you Mae. So much.”

Gods. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Her friend smiled – then stares openly. Mae returns the look.

Celica hair is askew and the right side of her face is smudged beyond salvation. From the stiffness on her own face, Mae could guess where the makeup ended up.

The attendants walk back in on them leaning on each other and laughing as unabashedly as children. They are extremely unenthused with what has become of their hard work. Mae, her heart light for the first time in ages, couldn’t have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> ancestrallizard.tumblr.com
> 
> https://twitter.com/DVLblues


End file.
